


Guy's First Summon

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animation, Fluff, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Another short plot bunny that I animated from a friend's idea. In which Kakashi motivates Guy to get a summon of his own.





	Guy's First Summon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Not shown: Guy passing out immediately after this from using way too much blood on it.


End file.
